Unidentified Feeling Occured
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya di SMA ini, kami mengikuti wisata sekolah. banyak sekali hal yang merepotkan menimpaku. terlebih dari gadis bermata ungu ini. aku yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan berkata 'aku penasaran' dan menyeretku kembali ke dalam kerepotan. selain itu, babak baru hubungan kami berempat akan berkembang. apakah menjadi pernyataan cinta atau seperti layaknya hari-hari biasa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Hyouka by Honobu Yonezawa

First Part : Hal yang Merepotkan Akan Menimpaku lagi

Andaikata kalau aku tak bertemu dengannya, pasti hidupku sekarang tidak seperti ini. Ah lusuh, setiap hari aku harus mendengarnya berkata 'aku penasaran', 'aku penasaran', dan 'aku penasaran'. Oh ayolah! Bukankah bisa sehari saja aku tak mendengar perkataan itu? Oi, aku ingin kehidupan lamaku yang tenang kembali.

Gumamku sambil tertidur di ruangan klub sore itu. Di bawah temaram sinar mentari yang kin sebentar lagi tenggelam. Sore itu tidak ada siapapun selain diriku. Hari ini, sangatlah jarang terjadi, tidak ada siapapun yang menggangguku. Bahkan untuk Chitanda Chitanda, gadis yang selalu menyeretku dalam masalah. Satoshi dan Mayaka pun tak ada, mereka tampaknya sedang asyik dengan obrolan _school trip_ yang guru beritahukan kemarin.

Jujur saja, aku tak tertarik dengan kegiatan tersebut, namun kemarin siang….

"Oreki-san!" panggil Chitanda tepat di depan wajahku. Terlalu dekat!

"Ah, ada apa?" kataku sambil tak peduli.

Chitanda segera menarik kursi di depanku, duduk di sana dan terlihat gelisah. Kembali, khayalanku soal kesialan hari ini akan segera datang kembali. Oh aku harap kali ini tidak begitu merepotkan kalau bisa, gumamku.

"Kau sudah dengar soal _school trip_ minggu depan kan, Oreki-san?" wajah yang mengisyaratkan penuh kegirangan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chitanda kembali menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang besar itu. Kerlip cahaya tentu saja gemerlapan di pupil ungunya itu. "Kita harus membuat kenangan yang bagus berempat tapi…"

Aha! Aku mulai merasakan aura 'aku penasaran' yang sebentar lagi ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat kenangan yang bagus itu nanti. Nah, Oreki-san, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" aku kembali menutup wajah dengan kedua tangaku dan menjatuhkannya ke meja. Menunduk untuk tidak menatap Chitanda lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu kan tujuan kita kemana?" Chitanda kembali mengeluarkan kalimat dari bibirnya.

Yang aku ingat kemarin, guru bilang kalau kami akan ke pantai minggu depan. Pantai itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kota, ya walaupun butuh waktu 4 jam sih… tunggu, bukan kah itu jarak yang jauh?

"Pantai bukan?"

Chitanda menepuk tangannya. "Ya! Lalu.. biasanya kalau orang ke pantai itu ngapain ya?"

Eh serius dia tidak tahu? Aku mengangkat wajahku. "Kau itu terlalu polos ya, bukankah sudah jelas kalau kita akan bermain di sana… eh tidak, maksudku kalian."

"Hmm?" ia kembali menggunakan wajah khasnya itu lagi. Baik aku sudah tak kuat.

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Kau ingin membantuku untuk membuat list apa saja yang akan kita lakukan di pantai nanti bukan? Benar begitu?" kataku sambil tetap memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Benar, oreki-san. Kalau begitu kau akan membantu kan?"

Kembali, aku dijebak oleh kata-katanya.

Kembali ke sore yang sendu, Chitanda bilang ia akan menemuiku di depan gerbang ketika pulang sekolah. Ia mengajakku untuk berdiskusi soal apa yang akan kita lakukan. Aku pikir pertemuan ini hanya akan diikuti oleh dua orang, ternyata perkiraanku salah. Ketika aku sedang berjalan menyusuri lapangan sekolah menuju gerbang. Di depan sana sudah ada Satoshi, Mayaka dan Chitanda yang menungguku, aku kira mereka sedang asyik mengobrol setelah pelajaran. Ternyata aku salah.

"Oi Houtarou! Kau terlambat!" laki-laki yang berteriak di sana adalah Satoshi. Ya dia tidak berubah, masih seperti remaja laki-laki tanpa kostum super sentai. Aku mempercepat langkah dan sampai di gerbang.

Kami pun mulai beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju lokasi yang Chitanda bilang.

Sebuah kafe kecil di pusat kota yang sepi sore ini. Di dalam hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang menjadi pelanggan. Sebagian besar adalah orang tua. Aku tak terlalu mengerti mengapa Chitanda memilih tempat ini… tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin karena pemikirannya yang _kolot_ kali ya.

Kami pun duduk di pojok ruangan yang menghadap jalan. Temaram sinar masuk lewat jendelanya dan menerangi sedikit ruangan di dalam. Kami semua memesan makanan kecil. Aku dan Satoshi memilih kopi sebagai minuman sedangkan Chitanda dan Mayaka memilih teh. Pelayan pun pergi dan membuatkan pesanan kami. Setelah itu ada jeda agak panjang di suasana yang sendu ini.

"Ehem, Chitanda-san, kau bisa memulainya sekarang," itu Satoshi, ia berdehem untuk membuat Chitanda terbangun dari lamunannya.

"O-Oh iya, un.. un jadi begini, aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk membuat rencana _school trip_ kita nanti. Untuk memulai bagaimana kalau Ibara-san yang memberikan saran duluan," kata Chitanda Eru dan langsung menunjuk Mayaka yang tampak tidak siap. terlalu cepat kau tahu, Chitanda?

"Kok aku sih, Chii-chan?" Chitanda hanya tersenyum. "Ah baik-baik, aku yang mulai duluan. Hmm kalau kita main ke pantai biasanya pasti ada semangka kan? Pasti kalian tahu permainan memukul semangka dengan mata tertutup itu kan?" kata Mayaka sambil memeragakan sebuah bat bisbol yang sedang ia pegang lalu ia pukul-pukul kan ke depan. Tepat ke arah Satoshi yang jadi gugup seketika.

Satoshi mengangguk, ia mengerti. Sedangkan aku diam seribu bahasa. Berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tulis di catatan. Ada lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau, Fukube-san?" Chitanda menunjuk pulpennya lagi ke orang selanjutnya. Yang tak beruntung sekarang adalah Satoshi. Aku menyeringai sedikit.

"A.. apa ya kira-kira. Bermain di pantai sudah tentu kita akan main air, berkejaran dengan ombak, berenang, foto-foto, main voli, kejar-kejaran, main friss-"

"Ah aku potong sebentar. Satoshi, bukankah kau sudah menyebutkannya terlalu banyak?" aku memotong saran Satoshi di tengah jalan. Dia terlalu banyak omong hari ini.

"Memangnya sudah banyak ya? Mmm.. kalau kau bilang begitu Houtarou.. kau juga ingin memberi saran bukan?" sambil Satoshi tengah mengejekku, makanan serta minuman yang kami pesan sudah datang. Dua buah kopi panas serta teh sudah tersaji di meja. Mengajak siapapun untuk segera meminumnya. Mayaka yang tampak bosan mengambil langkah pertama dan meminumnya. Satoshi tetap menatapku penuh ejek.

'Ah, suatu saat akan kubalas tatapan mu itu,' gumamku.

Aku mengangkat wajah dari atas meja dan mulai mengoceh. "Saranku hanya satu : tidur di bawah payung pantai. Itu saja."

Mayaka yang diam saja, kini mulai ikut-ikutan seperti Satoshi.

"Ha, saran yang bagus dari Orang yang Sangat Malas Bergerak ini. Apa kau tidak sekali saja membuang prinsipmu itu untuk _school trip_ ini, Oreki? maksudku, ini kan perjalanan sekali di kelas 10, apa kau tidak mau untuk sekali saja bersenang-senang begitu?" Mayaka mulai menebasku dengan perkataannya sore ini. Pertarungan dimulai.

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapat saja. Terserah untuk dilakukan kan, benar Chitanda?" aku menoleh ke arah gadis bermata ungu itu. Sepertinya ia sedang asyik mengemil satu persatu makanan yang ada di atas meja. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya kalau ada makanan di meja, dengan sigap dan cepat, Chitanda akan menandaskan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Eh eh iya iya," jawabnya dengan gugup seperti biasa. ia membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Ah Chii-chan, nggak seru ih!"

"Sudah-sudah, Houtarou, saranmu kami tolak," kata Satoshi sambol terkekeh tak lupa menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Ya kalau memang akhirnya begitu sih. Aku tak keberatan, gumamku sambil meminum kopi yang mulai menjadi dingin itu. "Hm," ternyata enak juga ya.

Chitanda kembali fokus. Dia membuka buku catatannya dan mencatat beberapa hal. Ia pun membuka mulutnya, "Saran dari Fukube-san sepertinya banyak ya. Aku pikir itu sudah cukup," katanya sambil tersenyum kembali.

Satoshi merenggangkan persendiannya tepat setelah Chitanda membuka suara. Mayaka mengambil makanan kecil di depannya dan mulai makan satu persatu. Aku masih sibuk minum dari cangkir berisi kopi itu sebelum Chitanda beringsut tepat di depanku. Matanya mulai berkelip ganas. Seperti badai yang akan menerjang otak malasku. Aku yakin dia ingin mengatakan hal yang merepotkan (lagi).

"Oreki-san, aku tidak sabar lagi dengan _school trip._ Aku harap kau menemukan hal menarik nanti," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Sekali lagi, bulu kudukku berdiri dan waspada kalau-kalau Chitanda mulai akan merepotkan ku lagi nantinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari yang cerah untuk pergi ke pantai membangunkan aku hari ini. Tepat pukul 8, bus sekolah akan berangkat dan segera menuju pantai. Sudah sejak pagi juga Satoshi terus menelponku, ia bilang untuk segera pergi ke sekolah. Dari balik suara telepon, aku yakin sekali kalau orang itu sangatlah bersemangat untuk hari ini.

aku memanggul tas yang sudah disiapkan sejak kemarin malam. Tas itu berisi baju, pakaian renang, _sun block,_ dan beberapa perlengkapan mandi. Ini pantai, pasti dengan sangat memaksa Satoshi menarikku ke air, gumamku dalam hati sambil mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah.

Terik matahari musim panas menyambut kepergian mereka dari sekolah menuju pantai. beberapa gerombol siswa sedang asyik membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di pantai nanti. Begitu juga kelompok milikku yang terdiri dari Satoshi, Mayaka dan gadis bermata ungu bulat itu, Eru.

"Akhirnya, kita berangkat! Uuuu aku sudah menunggu hari ini," orang yang pertama teriak itu adalah Satoshi. Ia terus memandangi jalan dari balik jendela bus. Aku yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam dan tak mau membahas apapun. Baginya, perjalanan ini hanya akan menguras banyak tenaganya. Lebih baik di rumah dan tidur seharian walau panas.

"Mengapa kau tidak terlihat senang begitu, Houtarou? Ayolah ini kan pantai. kapan lagi kau melihat mereka dengan baju renang yang bagus, iya kan?" goda Satoshi.

Telinga milikku mulai panas dengan ocehan demi ocehan Satoshi. "Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Kau tau kan apa masalahku kalau sedang naik mobil?" perkataan tadi mengingatkan aku soal perjalanan menuju tempat penginapan beberapa bulan lalu. Ah aku harap bisa melupakannya.

"Oh iya benar juga. Lalu kenapa tadi tidak minum obat saja sebelum berangkat? Bukannya guru sudah bilang ya."

Iya, mereka sudah memberitahunya, tapi itu aku, harga diriku, pasti akan jatuh kalau ketahuan gampang sekali mabuk darat.

Perjalanannya memakan waktu yang agak lama. Selagi dalam perjalanan, anak-anak di bus bernyanyi bersama. Melupakan lamanya perjalanan yang mereka tempuh. Aku setuju kalau mereka mengatakan perjalanan ini membosankan. Yah benar-benar membosankan. Aku harap kami segera sampai tujuan dan setelah itu biarkan aku untuk tidur di kamar hotel.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai tujuan. Semua anak pun segera menuju kamar hotel mereka dan meletakkan barang-barang dan berganti baju. Kali ini pantai akan menjadi daya tarik mereka hingga siang nanti. Aku harap kamar hotelnya cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Di dalam, tiga buah kasur berukuran sedang menyambutku dengan ramah. AC yang menyala di dalam merubah suhu menjadi lebih dingin dibanding di luar. Matahari yang menyilaukan saja yang paling menggangguku saat ini. Aku harap mendung segera datang dan mengusir setiap panas dari kamar ini agar aku bisa tidur.

Aku meletakkan tas di pojok kamar dan segera merebahkan tubuh yang sudah lelah ini ke atas kasur sebelum..

"Hei Houtarou, ayo berenang! Sayang bukan kalau kau hanya ada di kamar hotel saja?" Satoshi mengajakku untuk ke luar. Ia telah siap dengan pakaian renang yang sudah dibawanya. Satu buah celana pendek anti air berwarna hijau muda dengan garis hijau tua melengkung di sisi kanan dan kiri celana itu. Benar-benar cocok dengannya.

Dengan datar aku menolak ajakannya. Berenang hanya akan menghabiskan tenagaku saja. Tapi dia memaksaku untuk tetap keluar. Dia menarikku dari kasur, tentu saja aku meronta-ronta. Akan jadi masalah kalau akhirnya Satoshi menarikku keluar hingga pantai.

"Ayo ayo.. apa kau sebegitunya tidak ingin ke pantai Houtarou?" tanya Satoshi.

"Nanti saja kalau aku ingin. Aku akan menyusul sore nanti," jawabku sambil menaruh kepala dan menghadap bantal. Aku ingin istirahat.

Satoshi yang sudah menyerah pun meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar yang mulai agak dingin dari AC ini. Ya saatnya liburan dimulai.

"Chii-chan, ayo masuk ke airnya. Sejuk lho!" Mayaka melempar air tepat ke arah wajah Eru. Ia pun sambil tertawa ketika melemparnya. Eru yang tak ingin basah karena air sesekali menghindar dari cipratannya. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja.

Mereka berdua sudah ada di pantai. Ombak yang tenang, warna air yang biru akibat pantulan mentari dan angin yang bertiup lembut siang itu membuat suasana hati mereka menjadi baik. Sejak pagi, Eru selalu menantikan saat ini ketika ia bisa bermain bersama teman-temannya di luar kota. Ia sangat menunggu hal ini.

Mayaka yang ada di seberangnya heran dengan sikap Eru. Ia lalu bertanya,"Ada apa Chii-chan? Kau kok serius begitu wajahnya? Ada yang sedang kau pikirikan?"

Eru menoleh. "Ah tidak, aku hanya sangat menunggu hari ini. Menyenangkan," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis di balik air yang turun dari wajah serta rambutnya. Ia tampak begitu cantik sekarang.

Tak lama, Satoshi turun dan bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Ia membawa sebuah bola voli di tangan kanannya. Ia mengajak Eru dan Mayaka untuk bermain.

"Loh Oreki mana?" tanya Mayaka.

Satoshi hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya. "Oreki, kau kan tau sendiri kalau dia habis naik kendaraan darat pasti mabuk. Dia sedang di kamar, istirahat. Katanya dia akan menyusul agak sore.. nah mumpung dia belum datang bagaimana kalau kita main voli di pinggir?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan,. Ayo Chii-chan!" ajak Mayaka. Ia menarik tangan Eru dan segera berlari ke pinggir pantai. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Eru siang ini. Namun, Eru sendiri tidak tahu hal apa yang menganggunya.

Matahari pun mulai tergelincir ke ufuk barat. Sore kini mulai beranjak menjadi malam. Anak-anak pun mulai kembali ke kamar dan segera berganti baju. Sedangkan aku, dengan santai sedang membaca buku di balkon kamar hotel sambil menikmati indahnya matahari tenggelam di sini. Untuk hari ini, aku bersyukur bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini… namun, ada hal yang kurang. Sesuatu yang tidak kudapatkan seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Setelah anak-anak ganti baju, kami pun segera menuju ruang makan dan makan malam di sana. Suara riuh memenuhi ruangan seketika. Siswa pun mulai mengobrol dengan asyik. Mereka saling bertukar pengalaman tadi siang. Ada yang bercerita main voli, semangka atau yang lainnya. Dan ya aku baru ingat ada hal yang terlupa…

"Oh iya, kita tidak melakukan list itu ya?" Satoshi membuka percakapan malam itu. Sedangkan Eru dan Mayaka tampak terkejut. Mereka heran mengapa bisa lupa.

"Oh iya! Kita tidak melakukannya. Aku lupa!"

"Hmm hmm pantas tadi ada yang kurang ya. Aku tidak menyadarinya," kata Eru sambil mengangguk.

Kalian baru menyadarinya ya? Aku sendiri tidak lupa hanya saja malas melakukannya. Sejak tadi siang kan aku tidur di kamar dan tidak beranjak dari sana. Mengusir rasa mual serta pusing akibat perjalanan.

"Kalau begitu besok saja kita lakukan. Malam ini.. sebaiknya kita ngapain ya?" tanya Satoshi.

Mayaka pun membalas dengan tanpa peduli. "Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun kan malam ini. Laki-laki tidak boleh ke penginapan perempuan dan sebaliknya kan. Memangnya mau ngapain kita."

"Kita bisa bikin kasus sendiri bukan? Habis makan malam tentunya, benarkan Hotarou?" ia berkedip ke arahku. Perasaan tidak enak ini pun kembali muncul.

Setelah makan malam, kami pun berkumpul kembali di meja tadi. Acara malam ini bebas namun hanya sampai jam 10, setelah itu kami harus kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Satoshi membuka lembar buku catatannya dan mulai mengoceh.

"Aku sempat berpikir, pasti akan seru kalau ada peristiwa 'penembakan' malam ini," kata Satoshi.

Aku mengangguk, kalau di film-film kemungkinan itu terjadi sangatlah besar namun kalau di dunia nyata? Aku yakin terlalu jarak kemungkinan itu.

"Memangnya kalau ada 'penembakan' kau mau apa Fu-chan?" tanya Mayaka.

"Hmm bagaimana ya, aku hanya penasaran saja. Aku ingin mengamati saja lalu coba menerka-nerka apa yang mereka rasakan."

Aku pun membuka suara. "Mengapa kau tidak coba sendiri saja. Itu akan terasa lebih nyata daripada hanya melihat 'penembakan'," kataku.

"Kau benar sih tapi kalau itu terjadi denganku. Kira-kira apa ya reaksiku nanti?" Satoshi menengadah ke langit-langit. Terlihat kalau ia sedang berpikir.

Eru yang tadi diam ikut membuka suara. "Ano.. maksud kalian 'penembakan' itu apa ya? Apa seperti di film-film Amerika yang main pistol itu?" tanya gadis ini dengan lugu.

Satoshi pun tertawa lepas, Mayaka geleng-geleng sedangkan aku hanya melongo tak percaya. Sebegitu poloskah Nona ini?

"Bukan begitu, Chii-chan. Maksud penembakan itu… hmm seperti kau mengutarakan perasaanmu gitu lho."

Tampaknya Eru masih belum mengerti. "Kau pernah nonton drama yang genre-nya _romance_ kan, Chitanda-san? Di suatu adegan ada seorang laki-laki yang mengajak bertemu perempuan lalu dia mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu', begitu lah kira-kira pengertian 'penembakan'."

Eru pun mengangguk. Ia akhirnya mengerti istilah tersebut.

Setelah mengobrol agak lama, kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidur. Aku dan Satoshi berpisah jalan dengan mereka berdua. Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, Satoshi membuka mulutnya.

"Hotarou, kalau kasus 'penembakan' itu terjadi kepadamu. Apakah kau akan menjawab 'ya'?"

"Tergantung kondisi, apa aku memang menyukai gadis itu atau tidak," jawabku tak peduli.

"Hmm begitu." Satoshi berjalan lebih cepat dariku dan berhenti di depanku. Ia membuka tas miliknya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru langit. Ia lalu membukanya dan menunjukkan isi surat itu padaku. Di sana tertulis.

Temui aku di pantai malam ini pukul 10.30.

Aku harap kau datang dan kali ini janganlah jadi pengecut

Ttd

IM

Aku cukup terbelalak dengan surat itu. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Satoshi bertanya ya. Malam ini dia akan mengalami 'penembakan' tepat malam ini. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengkondisikan diriku menjadi dirinya. Apa aku akan menolak ya?

Sementara waktu berhenti di lorong bagi kami berdua. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya di luar, tengah menunggu pengutaraan cinta di pantai malam ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Malam ini memang agak aneh. Khususnya bagiku, malam seperti ini mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Bukannya aku sangat menantikannya, hanya saja… aku sedikit penasaran dengan Mayaka dan Satoshi malam ini. Aku mulai berpikir.

"Apa sebaiknya aku membuntuti mereka saja ya?" gumamku sambil menatap langit malam dari balik jendela hotel.

Malam ini, bintang begitu banyak muncul di antariksa sana. Ini sangatlah jarang kalau di kota kami. Maka dari itu, aku cukup menikmati pemandangan malam yang gelap dipenuhi bintang.

Beberapa konstelasi bintang pun muncul. Tapi yang paling sering keluar itu berbentuk salib. Aku lupa namanya. Ketiga bintang itu benar-benar indah. Kakak ku pernah bercerita kalau ketiga bintang itu adalah penunjuk arah bagi orang yang sedang kehilangan arah. Malan ini apa aku terlihat seperti kehilangan arah?

Sembari aku mengamati langit, Satoshi beranjak dari tengah ruangan dan duduk di depanku. Ia terlihat agak gelisah.

"Hei, Houtarou. Malam ini kau akan ikut denganku bukan?" ia bermaksud mengajak ku ke tempat yang Mayaka inginkan.

"Kalau aku ikut. Itu akan membuat perasaan Mayaka canggung bukan."

Satoshi terlihat semakin gelisah. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau hanya mengamati kami saja dari jauh. 'kan kalau begitu aku jadi tidak terlalu tertekan."

Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. Sebagian hati kecilku bilang kalau ia penasaran. Namun, di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat yang enak ini. Mengamati binta-bintang sangatlah jarang bagi Oreki Houtarou.

"Ayolah, Houtarou. Kau bisa kan hanya melihatnya dari jauh?" Satoshi merajuk kepadaku.

"Apa untungnya buatku kalau mengintip? Tidak ada bukan?"

"Tentu saja ada!" Satoshi agak menaikkan suaranya sekarang. "Kejadian ini hanya sekali seumur hidup bagimu, Houtarou. Masa kau akan melewatkannya begitu saja."

Aku membenarkan posisi duduk dan menyangkalnya. "Memang ini pengalaman sekali seumur hidup bagiku. Tapi, apa tidak etis kalau aku ikut datang atau sekedar mengintip soal 'penembakan' ini?" kata-kataku mengawang di udara beberapa detik sebelum menghilang dengan suara decak dari Satoshi. Ia agak kecewa. Argumen miliknya bisa aku patahkan dengan mudah kali ini.

"Baik-baik kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi aku akan memberitahukan tempatnya jika kau berubah pikiran. Kau bisa melihatnya di pantai dekat pondok di bawah tiga buah pohon kelapa. Tadi kau bersantai di sana siang hari kan? Kau pasti tahu tempatnya."

Satoshi beranjak dari hadapanku. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan keluar menuju tempat yang Mayaka inginkan. Sementara itu, aku tetap menatap langit malam dengan sesekali menimbang untuk ikut dengannya.

"Ibara-san, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chitanda dengan penasaran. Ia berada di samping serong kanan Mayaka. Menatapnya dengan mata bulat nan besar itu. Tatapannya mengintimidasi.

"Ah aku hanya keluar sebentar kok, Chii-chan. Aku akan kembali nanti jam 9, ok? Jangan khawatir," Kata Mayaka. Tapi, dari balik kata-katanya itu terdengar nada tak yakin. Entah apa Chitanda merasakannya.

"Unn kalau begitu hati-hati ya! Ini sudah malam soalnya," Chitanda mencoba untuk mempercayai ucapan Mayaka.

Mereka pun berpisah. Mayaka segera keluar bangunan dan menuju sebuah tempat di luar. Ia akan pergi ke pantai.

Chitanda yang melihat itu dari balik jendela, tampaknya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan Mayaka lakukan. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Suara 'tuk tuk' dari bunyi sandal serta lantai ruangan bergema di sepanjang lorong. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia lalu berlari kecil turun ke lobby. Ia ingin mengikuti Mayaka pergi dan melihat apa yang perempuan itu lakukan.

Aku masih tetap berada di kamar. Sesekali aku melihat ke bawah, mengamati apakah Satoshi sudah melewati pintu lobby dan pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan itu.

Aku mulai berpikir kembali. Mungkin sebaiknya aku melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku begitu penasaran. Apa ini yang dirasakan oleh Chitanda ya ketika ia memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dorongan dalam diriku semakin kuat ketika melihat Mayaka sudah melewati lobby dan pintu depan lima menit setelah Satoshi melewati tempat itu. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku sangat terkejut. Dari balik pintu, muncul sosok berambut panjang sebahu yang tengah berlari kecil melewati pintu depan. Ia terlihat bingung, dia pasti sedang mengikuti seseorang.

Aku pun berdiri seketika.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu?!" umpatku dalam hati dan berlari turun ke lobby. Setidaknya aku harus menghentikan.. ah tidak, tampaknya aku dan dia pasti akan mengintip kejadian itu malam ini.

Aku terus memaki sepanjang jalan menuju pintu keluar lobby. Ketika sampai, gadis itu masih tetap di sana. Ia berlari kecil kesana kemari. Ia tidak tahu tujuan kemana akan pergi. Aku berjalan perlahan dan mendekati sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Dia adalah Chitanda Eru. Ketua klub sastra klasik, teman dari Mayaka dan Satoshi serta orang yang sering kali memaksaku secara tak sadar dengan tatapannya ketika bertemu suatu hal yang menarik.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" sapaku.

Chitanda tampak terkejut dan berbalik. Kini ia tengah menatapku dengan wajah bingung namun aku yakin selanjutnya dia akan mengatakan, 'aku penasaran'.

"Unn aku hanya sedang mengambil udara segar kok."

Ah tebakanku salah. Lalu, ada apa dengan sikap bohongnya itu? Mudah sekali untuk ketahuan bukan?

"Kau sedang mengikuti Mayaka bukan?" kataku.

"Eh bagaimana bisa?" aku bisa menebak balasan selanjutnya, 'bagaimana bisa kau tahu?' namun aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjawabnya. Ya jangan sampai.

"Tadi tiba-tiba, Ibara-san keluar dari hotel dan menuju pantai. ketika aku mengikutinya, aku kehilangan jejak ia pergi. Jadi, aku hanya berlari ke sana kemari dengan bingung," Ujar Chitanda. Ia lalu menatapku dan melanjutkan, "Kalau kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Oreki-san?"

Aku terpaku. Berusaha dengan sangat keras kira-kira alibi apa yang bisa kukatakan padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar saja dari kamar. Agak bosan," aku berbohong padanya. Anehnya Chitanda percaya saja dengan alibiku itu.

"Ano.. Oreki-san, kalau kau.. kalau kau tidak sibuk apa kau mau membantuku? Aku penasaran!" kali ini gestur keingintahuannya pun keluar dengan sangat deras. Aku terpojok oleh sikapnya lagi. Ia merangsek maju ke depanku. Matanya kali ini, berkelip dengan kuat. Layaknya bintang jatuh yang tidak sengaja aku lihat beberapa menit lalu. Bintang jatuh ini kini tepat mengenaiku hingga tak kuasa untuk menolongnya…

"Ka-kau mau apa?" aku gugup.

"Aku ingin tahu ke mana Ibara-san pergi."

Keinginannya 11-12 tidak jauh dariku. Aku juga penasaran sebenarnya namun penasaran yang berbeda. Kalau ia ingin tahu ke mana Mayaka pergi, sementara aku ingin tahu apa yang ia dan Satoshi lakukan malam-malam begini.

"Baik, aku akan membantu. Kau bisa ikuti aku tapi tolong jangan berisik."

Aku keluar dari lobi, diikuti oleh Chitanda di belakang yang kelihatannya tampak senang seperti anak kecil yang diajak untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

Kami berdua menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pantai. gelapnya malam sesekali membuatku tersandung akibat batu yang berserakan di bawah. Biasanya ketika malam, pegawai hotel akan memasang obor di sepanjang jalan untuk meneranginya tapi hari ini sepertinya mereka tidak memasangnya.

Suasana senyap serta gelap itu membuatku merasa gugup. Apalagi aku bersama dengan Chitanda. Terkadang aku merasa perasaan aneh ketika berada di sampingnya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mampu menemukan penyebabnya.

Udara malam itu juga hangat. Siapapun yang keluar malam ini pasti akan merasa nyaman dan tenang. Malam ini memang malam yang tepat soal 'penembakan'. Tak kusangka Mayaka bisa memilih malam seperti ini. Kalau 'penembakan' ini terjadi sepertinya akan jadi kali kedua Satoshi mendengar pernyataan Mayaka. Aku jadi sedikit was-was.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kami melihat pondok itu. Di sana ada dua buah siluet manusia. Yang satu siluet berbentuk laki-laki yang sedang membelakangi kami, sementara yang satu lagi siluet perempuan. Ia tengah merengkul kedua tangannya. Terlihat kalau itu gestur gelisah dan bingung. Apa dia sudah memulainya?

Aku memberi isyarat pada Chitanda untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sembari mengamati mereka. Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Fu-chan, maaf aku memanggilmu malam-malam begini."

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku agak bosan di kamar. Houtarou dari tadi hanya diam saja sih di pinggir ruangan. Dia lagi sibuk lihat bintang malam ini," kata Satoshi. Ia pun mendongak ke atas dan melihat bintang diikuti dengan Mayaka yang sama-sama tengah melihat bintang.

"Cantiknya," Mayaka bergumam lirih.

"Benar, bintang malam ini begitu cantik."

Setelah itu jeda panjang dan sunyi pun mengawang di antara mereka berdua. Suasana ini begitu canggung. Satoshi yang masih melihat bintang sementara Mayaka yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Ano.." keduanya tak sengaja mengatakan hal yang sama dan dalam sekejap suasana canggung semakin parah di antara mereka berdua. Satoshi mundur sedikit, "Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak-tidak, kau saja duluan," kata Mayaka.

"Kau tadi mengatakannya sepersekian detik lebih cepat dariku, Mayaka. Kau duluan saja."

"Kalau begitu baiklah," Mayaka menarik nafas. "Kau mungkin sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan ini. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin memastikannya lagi."

"Dahulu, aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu ketika SMP. Saat itu aku begitu malu dan takut. Malu karena aku menyatakan cinta dan takut kalau kau akan menolaknya. Namun, hari itu kau hanya tersenyum dan bilang, 'aku akan memberikan jawabannya nanti Valentine kelas 10'. Singkat waktu, Valentine pun sudah lewat… tapi mengapa kau tidak memberikan jawabannya seperti yang sudah kau janjikan sebelumnya."

"Aku menunggumu, Fu-chan."

Satoshi terdiam. Ia kini menurunkan pandangannya dari menatap langit malam penuh bintang ke menatap lekat mata Mayaka sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia merilekskan bahunya dan berjalan agak lebih dekat ke arah Mayaka.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku tidak menjawabnya saat itu, Mayaka. Apa kau tahu kehidupanku dulu ketika SMP? Aku terlalu terobsesi pada sesuatu. Aku terobsesi pada kemenangan saat lomba lari dulu, aku terobsesi dengan bagaimana caraku untuk menang melawan Houtarou ketika bermain di _arcade_ setiap pulang sekolah. Jujur, aku menyukai saat itu namun… belakangan aku sadar."

"Kesenangan tersebut begitu semu. Kesenangan yang dibalut dengan obsesi. Aku mulai menyadarinya ketika SMA. Perlahan aku mulai merubah diriku untuk tidak terlalu terobsesi pada sesuatu."

"Lalu, ketika aku takut pada sikap obsesifku, perlahan pula aku mulai jatuh padamu. Aku juga menyukaimu, Mayaka. Namun, aku takut kalau aku akan kembali menjadi obsesif seperti ketika SMP. Aku tidak akan menikmati kehidupanku kelak."

Satoshi menarik nafasnya, "Aku menyukaimu. Selalu. Dari kita bertiga SMP. Namun, untuk saat ini aku ingin mengubur dahulu perasaanku hingga suatu saat… aku bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perasaanku dan tidak menjadi obsesif lagi ketika aku memilikimu."

Jawaban Satoshi begitu panjang dan bermakna sangat dalam. Mayaka yang mendengarnya pun terdiam, tetes air mata turun perlahan melewati pipinya. Chitanda agak bergerak sedikit. Tampaknya ia ingin melompat dari sana dan memeluk Mayaka. Namun, aku dengan gesit menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat agar ia tidak keluar. Momen ini begitu sakral bagi mereka. Kami berdua tidak boleh merusaknya. Satoshi akhirnya berhasil mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya sejak _valentine_ itu. Aku tersenyum. Mulai sekarang kalian berdua akan menempuh pandangan yang baru.

Mayaka pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik Satoshi dengan lekat. Tak lupa air matanya pun turun dengan deras. Aku yakin, Satoshi tahu kalau itu bukan air mata kesedihan. Itu adalah air mata keharuan karena saat itu Mayaka mengenggam tangan Satoshi dari samping. Ia tampak membisikkan sesuatu hinggat Satoshi terkejut sedikit. Mayaka pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang tak bisa aku baca. Sementara itu Satoshi berdiri mematung di sana sambil menatap bintang yang berkelip. Semua rahasianya kini sudah diketahui oleh milyaran bintang. Ia pasti malu.

Aku tersenyum kecil dari balik semak. Setelah itu aku menarik tangan Chitanda untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan dari tangan Chitanda malam itu ketika kami berjalan berdampingan menuju hotel. Dengan tetap tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangan miliknya, kami pun sampai di hotel dan menatap canggung setelah aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku.


	4. Chapter 4

Kata orang, sebuah perjalanan adalah salah satu cara bagimu untuk mengetahui sifat asli dari orang lain. Bukan hanya sifat saja tetapi juga bagaimana kau lebih dekat dan mengerti orang lain.

Mungkin itulah keajaiban dari sebuah perjalanan. Begitu banyak yang kau pelajari dari sana. Sama sepertiku yang baru mempelajarinya kemarin malam.

Bagaimana perjalanan membuat seseorang begitu berani dan lepas dari batas yang mereka buat sendiri. Itu yang kurasakan dari Mayaka malam itu. Ia akhirnya kembali berani menyatakan perasaannya walau hasilnya sama. Satoshi belum bisa menerima perasaan milik Mayaka.

Ya walaupun bukan itu saja sih kejadian unik yang kudapat. Setelah diam-diam aku dan Chitanda mengintip pernyataan cinta Mayaka. Kami berdua lari menuju hotel sambil mengenggam tangan masing-masing. Nafas kami memburu segera setelah berlari dari tempat bersembunyi. Aku ingat wajahku masih panas karena malam itu, maka ketika paginya dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa setelah bangun, aku membasuh wajah dengan air dingin. Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang sejak malam itu makin menjadi besarnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi semalam?" aku mencoba menghilangkan dengan paksa perasaan itu. Namun yang terjadi malah terbalik. Semakin keras ku hilangkan perasaan itu, semakin menjadi pula itu datang.

Setelah menyerah, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Di depanku sekarang, Satoshi dan 2 teman sekamar kami sudah bersiap-siap. Hari ini kami akan pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang, rombongan sekolah akan mengunjungi kuil di atas bukit belakang pantai. mereka bilang kuil itu berumur cukup tua. Kalau tidak salah sudah dibangun sejak seabad yang lalu.

Aku mengambil tas serta jaket yang sudah aku siapkan sebelum masuk kamar mandi tadi. Satoshi memanggilku, "Ayo, kita keluar! Habis ini ke kuil ya? Ah aku sangat menantikannya!"

"Yap, aku juga!" teriak salah satu temanku. Sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya mengangguk setuju.

Aku bergegas mengejar mereka yang sudah berada di pintu kamar hotel dan hendak mengunci pintunya.

Untuk Chitanda, semalam ada pengalaman yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Perasaannya tiba-tiba muncul dengan sangat deras hingga ia terhanyut dan hilang di muara perasaan. Ia tak bisa menjelaskannya meski sudah berkali-kali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali namun perasaan ini muncul lebih besar dibanding saat pertama kalinya ia datang. Jika ia mengingat lagi, perasaan ini selalu memenuhi hatinya. Ia adalah seseorang yang tak terlalu tahu soal masalah hati. Lebih aneh lagi, ia kadang tak tahu kapan harus marah dan senang.

Chitanda adalah gadis yang lugu. Ia belum terlalu mengenal dunia luar namun ia tahu, ketika suatu saat nanti, ia harus mengambil peran dalam kehidupan ini. Ia selalu berpikir ke depan dan tak melihat masa lalu sebagai sebuah masalah, masa lalu adalah sebuah pembelajaran baginya.

Namun, masa lalu, yang tak terlalu jauh itu. Ketika ia pertama kali merasakan hal ini. Tidak bisa ia ubah dengan mudah sebagai pembelajaran.

Ketika ia turun dari kamar hotel yang ada di lantai dua, sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari Satoshi. Chitanda menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Ia agak canggung kalau nanti bertemu dengan Satoshi. Ia berbalik dan untuk sementara mengurungkan niatnya segera menuju bis yang sudah terparkir di halaman hotel. Tetapi, niatnya itu tidak terlaksana ketika, "Oi, Chii-chan, kita harus segera ke bis! Nanti bisa tertinggal!" Mayaka menarik Chitanda dengan kuat. Chitanda yang tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya meronta dan ikut saja dengan Mayaka.

"I-iya tapi tunggu dulu, Ibara-san," pintanya, suaranya agak tercekik karena Mayaka menarik Chitanda dengan kuat.

Ketika sampai di tempat parkir, sudah ada Satoshi dan Hotarou di sana. Satoshi tengah melambaikan tangannya sementara Hotarou berdiri tak peduli dan membuang tatapannya.

"Apa kejadian semalam mengganggunya?" Gumam Chitanda. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya. Tangan ini semalam menggenggam tangan Oreki-san… wajahnya perlahan memerah tanpa sadar namun ia buru-buru menghilangkannya kembali ketika sampai di depan kedua orang yang menunggunya.

"Baik, kami siap. Bagi para laki-laki, bisa kalian mengangkat koper-koper kami?" Mayaka menyuruh mereka untuk mengangkat kopernya dan disambut dengan senyuman Satoshi.

"Baik, nona. Oh iya, nona yang satu lagi mau aku bawakan juga kopernya?" tawar Satoshi dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak-tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku bisa sendiri kok, Fukube-san."

Hotarou yang melihat itu segera berteriak pada Satoshi, "Oi, cepat masukkan kopernya. Kau terlalu mengulur waktu."

Satoshi segera menarik gagang koper itu dan menyeretnya menuju bagasi bis. Chitanda pun mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah kewalahan. Hotarou yang melihat itu segera menuju ke arah Chitanda dan menarik kopernya. Chitanda yang bingung hanya terdiam ketika koper miliknya dibawa pergi oleh Hotarou.

Setelah kopernya dimasukkan. Bis pun berangkat menuju kuil yang berada di bukit belakang pantai. Dengan sinar matahari yang terik dan hembusan AC yang perlahan, perjalanan kami pun berlanjut.

Terik matahari musim panas di tengah siang bolong menyambut kami. Udara serta panasnya benar-benar membakar kulitku. Dengan langkah gontai, aku segera menuju bangku sekitar di bawah pohon dan duduk di sana. Mayaka, Satoshi dan Chitanda tampak tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dari kejauhan.

"Aku harap mereka tidak ke sini," gumamku penuh harap. Tampaknya doaku tidak dikabulkan saat ini. Beberapa menit setelah itu mereka bertiga mendatangiku dan segera saja menarikku untuk mengikuti mereka entah ke mana.

Aku diseret menuju tempat di bawah rimbunan pohon oak yang tumbuh di samping kanan dan kiri jalanan. Menutupi panasnya matahari serta membuat suasana sekitar menjadi teduh. Aku mengamati sekeliling. Burung-burung di atas pohon tengah berkicau dengan riang di sana seakan menyambut kami yang baru datang.

Pada akhirnya kami pun sampai di sebuah tebing yang dibatasi oleh pagar berwarna merah. Pemandangan dari atas sini sangatlah luar biasa. Di kejauhan aku bisa melihat rimbunan pohon hijau, rumah-rumah masyarakat yang tertata mengikuti alur jalan, lautan luas berwarna biru yang berkilapan terkena sinar matahari dan horizon biru langit yang terbentang luas di ujung lautan itu. Mataku cukup terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang sangat jarang aku lihat itu. Sementara Mayaka dan Chitanda tersenyum juga melihat pemandangan tersebut. Satoshi yang tidak ada di antara kami ternyata tengah menyiapkan kameranya untuk memotret diri kami berempat. Ia pun segera berlari dan berteriak.

"Hei kalian! Ayo bersiap! Kita akan memulai sesi foto untuk klub kita."

Ia berlari dan menabrakku serta memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap ke kamera. Chitanda dan Mayaka pun segera berpose. Mayaka tersenyum nakal ke kamera dengan tangan kanan miliknya ia tangguhkan di dagu. Chitanda tersenyum, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Satoshi mengedipkan satu matanya dan taangan kirinya ia kalungkan di bahuku. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa membuat pose apapun.

Bunyi kamera pun terdengar. Kamera mulai memotret kami.

Setelah bunyi itu hilang Mayaka dan Satoshi segera mengambil kamera itu dan melihat bagaimana hasilnya. Aku dan Chitanda tetap di tempat dan melihat mereka saja.

"Tampaknya mereka tetap akur yang walau kejadian semalam itu," Chitanda bergumam hingga bisa aku dengar.

"Ya," aku menjawab pendek.

"Hmm, Oreki-san. Maaf soal semalam itu."

"Soal semalam?" aku bingung menanggapinya.

"Soal aku memaksamu untuk mencari Mayaka."

"Ah soal itu? Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga penasaran ke mana perginya Manaka. Jadi, ini bukan seratus persen karenamu juga."

Setelah itu ada jeda di antara kami. Sunyi, namun suara angin berdesir di antara rimbun dedaunan mengisi hati kami. Chitanda lalu berkata lirih.

".. dan juga soal aku menarik tanganku dengan cepat ketika kita bergandengan tangan. Aku.. aku hanya tak mengerti dengan perasaan dan respon yang harus kubuat saat itu," Kata Chitanda dengan wajah memerah dan tertunduk. Tentu saja aku sebagai laki-laki terkena imbas raut wajahnya itu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku agar tak terlihat ikut memerah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku juga sama sepertimu kok."


	5. Chapter 5

Rain and Confusion

Gemericik air hujan yang menyentuh tanah membuatku terus memejamkan mata. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan meneguk perlahan kopi hangat pagi ini. Setelah melalui field trip selama 3 hari di pantai dan kurang waktu istirahat, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Cukup adil untuk mengisi energiku kembali.

Ya perjalanan yang melelahkan, namun aku mendapat sesuatu dari perjalanan itu. Sebuah kenangan yang mungkin tak akan kulupakan, meski aku harap kenangan perjalanan itu tidak pernah ada.

"Waktu itu, mengapa kami berdua tersipu ya?" gumamku sambil duduk meringkuk di atas sofa. Suara dari TV pagi ini menemaniku dengan acara ramalan cuaca. Hari ini akan hujan seharian ya, tambahku.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin karena aku spontan saja menarik tangannya. Aku tak pernah berpikir hal itu bisa membuat kami tersipu juga sih. Tampaknya aku sudah mulai peduli terhadap orang lain ya."

Aku kembali meneguk kopi itu. Aromanya segera menelusuk ke saluran pernapasanku. Membuat seluruh tubuh ini rileks secara perlahan. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kak Tomoe, kopi ini cukup hangat dan menyenangkan. Aku harap hari ini tidak ada hal yang akan menggangguku.

"Tidak… pasti gadis itu akan mengganggu hari tenangku saat ini."

Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajahnya yang cukup lucu dan mata ungu besarnya yang mampu memanipulasi kalian. Chitanda Eru. Gadis yang membuatku tersipu siang itu.

"Andai saja aku tahu kenapa.. aduh! Sial kopinya panas!" umpatku sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hujan ya? Aku jadi tidak bisa ke luar," gumam Eru dalam hati. Hari ini harusnya ia berada di kuil untuk membantu di sana tapi kalau hujan begini, apa boleh buat, sepertinya Dewa menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, di ruang tamu yang luas dan sepi ini ia merasa kesepian. Rumahnya sangat besar dan yang tinggal di sini tidak lebih dari 7 orang, bagaimana tidak terasa sepi. Ia mengambil keripik kentang dari piring di meja dan memakannya dengan perlahan.

"Hmm enak juga ya. Tehnya mana tehnya," Eru segera mengambil cangkir teh dan menuangkan cairan peka coklat itu ke dalam cangkirnya. Aroma teh perlahan memenuhi udara ruang tamu dan membuat suasana yang ia inginkan akhirnya tercipta sebuah kedamaian. Ia meneguk pelan tehnya sambil menikmati rasa manis dan sepat yang beradu di lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal teh. Saat fieldtrip, Oreki-san membelikanku sebotol teh ya. Aku lupa membayar untuk teh itu. Nanti saat bertemu dengannya aku harus membayarnya deh… eh tapi ia bilang kalau tidak usah dibayar. Kenapa ya kira-kira?" wajahnya penuh tanda tanya. Eru terlihat berpikir.

Apa itu sebagai tanda pertemanan ya? Hmm aku agak kikuk soal ini sih, jadi tidak bisa menerjemahkannya deh.

Ia pun terdiam. Suara rintik air hujan berubah menjadi merdu dan membuat Eru segera ke luar dari ruang tamu lalu duduk di pinggir taman. Ia menggerakkan kakinya bergantian. Ia masih terlihat berpikir.

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat saat malam itu bersama Oreki-san. Malam itu kenapa wajahku merasa panas ya? Tidak beres. Apa aku sakit waktu itu? Ah tidak sepertinya. Suhu tubuhku normal kok. Lantas… kenapa wajahku serasa dibakar ya… eh tidak lebih halus dari itu, wajahku hanya merasa tambah hangat saja seperti ketika duduk di pinggir perapian begitu."

Eru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Ia masih terus berpikir kira-kira karena apa wajahnya terasa hangat begitu.

"Kalau tidak sadar wajahku menghangat setelah menyadari kalau kami bergandengan tangan ya. Kira-kira karena apa ya?" ia semakin bingung.

Eru segera masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan tombol nomor rumah Mayaka. Ia sudah menulis nomor ketiga temannya itu. Satoshi, Mayaka, dan Houtarou. Nada sambung pun segera berbunyi. Hingga dari seberang terdengar suara khas remaja putri.

"Halo, ini kediaman Ibara. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Ano.. halo, aku Chitanda Eru, bisa bicara dengan Mayaka Ibara-san?"

"Eh Chii-chan. Ini aku Mayaka. Ada apa? Jarang-jarang lho kau menelponku?" tanya Ibara dari balik telepon. Ia lalu meneguk susu coklat panas dari mug miliknya.

"Unn.. aku mau tanya sesuatu sebenarnya. Ibara-san ada waktu tidak?"

"Ada kok. Aku luang saat ini. Ada apa? Kau mau tanya apa?" Mayaka segera mengambil kursi yang berada di sebelah meja telpon dan duduk di sana sambil meringkukkan kedua lututnya.

"Jadi begini, tempo hari lalu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dari wajahku saat bersama Oreki-san. Aku sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin kalau aku bertanya padamu, ada jawabannya," kata Eru dengan agak gugup. Ia meraih cangkir tehnya dan meneguk pelan teh tersebut.

"Merasa hangat bagaimana?"

"Hangat begitu aja sih. Aku kurang bisa menjelaskannya juga…"

Mayaka terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya,"Apa ketika dekat Oreki akhir-akhir ini kau merasa deg-degan begitu?"

Eru terdiam sebentar. Ia menggenggam erat cangkir tehnya dan terlihat berpikir. Apa aku merasa deg-degan ketika bersama Oreki-san? Ah mungkin sih. Beberapa waktu ini aku sering begitu. Apalagi setelah kejadian festival boneka itu.

"Hmm iya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa begitu, kenapa ya?"

Mayaka menghela nafas, "Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan kalau kau begitu bukan?"

Eru terlihat bersemangat, "Kemungkinannya apa? Aku penasaran!"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Mayaka menjawab Eru. Ia meneguk coklat panas miliknya lalu menjawab. "Mungkin kau suka dengan Oreki, sepertinya."

Eru agak bingung,"Suka? Maksudmu suka yang seperti apa, Ibara-san?"

"Maksudku menyukai Oreki. Kau memandangnya sebagai seorang laki-laki, dan kau sebagai perempuan. Artinya itu kau ada perasaan dengannya mungkin. Karena tidak mugkin kalau seorang perempuan tidak akan deg-degan ketika bersama dengan orang yang ia sukai. Menurutku sih begitu."

Eru menjawab dari saluran telponnya, "Kalau begitu, kau juga deg-degan ketika bersama satoshi-san?"

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari balik telpon,"Mu-mungkin, a-aku juga kura- eh tidak. Aku juga merasa deg-degan ketika dekat dengan Satoshi. Kalau aku sih memang menyukainya sejak SMP."

Eru terdiam, ia agak bingung dengan perkataan Mayaka dari telpon. "Jadi, maksudmu perasaanku kepada Oreki-san sama dengan perasaanmu kepada Satoshi-san, begitu?"

"Begitulah."

Eru terdiam. Sejak kapan ia menyukai Houtarou?

"Terima kasih, Ibara-san. Telah menjawab telpon dariku, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," Eru segera menutup telponnya. Mayaka yang berada di rumahnya seketika terdiam dan tertawa lirih.

"Tak kusangka, si Oreki yang bodoh itu bisa ada yang menyukai ya," ia tertawa beberapa detik lalu diam dan tersenyum. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat telpo dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menonton acara kesukaannya.


	6. Chapter 6

Confession (?)

Liburan pun berakhir. Setelah istirahat 2 hari setelah wisata ke pantai itu, kami semua mulai bersekolah seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja, ketika aku ke luar rumah, hujan masih turun. Debitnya memang tidak banyak, tapi tentu saja itu mempengaruhi diriku untuk melangkah keluar rumah.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku istirahat lagi hari ini," aku membuka pintu dan segera ke luar rumah. Payung transparan yang dibelikan Kak Tomoe akhirnya kugunakan juga. Sebenarnya agak menakutkan menggunakan payung seperti ini, apalagi kalau hujan petir datang. Aku selalu kaget dengan kilatan cahayanya.

Dengan hujan yang terus turun ini, siswa sekolah kami banyak yang bersama-sama pergi ke sekolah. Beberapa rombongan melewatiku. Wajah mereka tidak menyiratkan kebosanan. Tampaknya malah menikmati suasana seperti ini.

Aku melangkah dengan malas ke dalam sekolah. Setelah menaruh sepatu dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki,_ dengan tergesa-gesa aku menuju kelas. Ketika aku masuk, sudah ada banyak anak yang mulai berkelompok. Mengobrol, bercanda atau bergosip.

Akhirnya aku sampai di mejaku sendiri. Setelah menaruh tas di gantungan meja, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela kelas. Di langit, awan _cumulonimbus_ berwarna abu-abu gelap bergumpal tinggi, hendak membawa hujan yang lebih besar. Aku menarik nafas.

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun lebih lebat dari kemarin. Tidak bisa pulang cepat ya," gumamku.

"Baru saja kau sampai sekolah. Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang ingin cepat pulang begitu," terdengar suara laki-laki dari depan tempat dudukku. Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk di kursi. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum hangat.

"Oh kau sudah datang," Satoshi menyeringai. "Ada apa?"

"Tampaknya wajah bosan memang selalu menghias tampangmu itu ya, Houtarou."

Aku mengabaikannya dan melihat sekali lagi ke luar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan turun lebih deras secara perlahan bertepatan dengan guru yang akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Secara tiba-tiba seisi kelas hening dan menjadi kondusif.

Eru dengan wajah yang serius memerhatikan guru yang sedang membawakan mata ajar Bahasa Inggris. Ia sesekali mencatat _vocabulary_ yang sulit dan menandainya dengan spidol warna. Terlihat indah. Namun, entah ada apa, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus dengan benar. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Ketika ia menelpon Mayaka di tengah hujan yang deras tersebut.

"Hari ini.. aku akan bertemu dengannya kan? Oreki-san, aku ingin tahu, apa perasaan ini benar tepat seperti yang dikatakan Ibara-san," ujarnya lirih di sela-sela belajar.

Enam jam pun berlalu, akhirnya sekolah selesai. Bunyi bel bergema di seluruh koridor gedung sekolah. Beberapa anak sibuk membereskan barang mereka dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun, karena hujan di luar belum berhenti sejak pagi. Mereka membatalkan niatnya dan memilih menunggu sembari mengobrol.

Setelah bunyi bel pulang, aku segera membereskan buku serta alat tulis yang masih ada di atas meja. Satoshi yang duduk di depanku pun berdiri dan mengatakan kalau ia ada urusan habis ini, jadi tidak bisa datang ke ruang klub. Aku mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangan seraya berkata, 'Segera pergi dari sini, Satoshi.'

Satoshi pun berlari kecil dan ke luar dari kelas. Wajahnya tampak senang sepertinya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Mayaka ya? Gumamku dalam hati.

Setelah membuang segala pikiran itu, aku bergegas pergi dari ruang kelas dan menuju ruang klub untuk menunggu hujan berhenti. Setidaknya di sana akan lebih damai dan hening.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan buku ini dan mengembalikannya ke kak Tomoe hari ini. Ia sudah memperingatkanku soalnya."

Sepanjang lorong sekolah kini tidak ada orang sama sekali, anak-anak lebih memilih berdiam diri dalam ruang kelas atau klub dan mengobrol. Tidak buruk juga menjadi sepi seperti ini ya?

Tak terasa, aku sudah berada di depan pintu klub. Aku menarik nafas dan menarik pintu geser dari ruang klub. Di dalam, aku menemukan Eru yang tengah membaca sebuah buku. Wajahnya serius. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa buku itu memang butuh konsentrasi untuk dibaca ya?

Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaanku sepertinya. Aku duduk dan menaruh tas di bawah meja. Aku menatap sekeliling sebelum mulai membaca buku yang seharusnya sejak 2 hari lalu aku selesaikan.

Suasana di luar semakin mencekam. Terpaan angin dan air membuat udara lembab segera masuk ruangan. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada di antara kami yang peduli. Ia masih sibuk dengan bukunya, begitu juga denganku. Ini jarang terjadi. Sangat jarang terjadi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Langit masih gelap dan hujan pun turun masih dengan deras. Tidak sedikit pun mengurangi debitnya. Aku menutup buku, melakukakn peregangan sejenak dan menguap. Tampaknya gadis di depanku ini masih belum selesai membaca ya. Aku kagum. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat duduk itu. Masih tetap tenang seperti patung yang berada di samping pintu masuk kuil. Namun, sebelum aku menaruh buku ke dalam tas, dari sudut mataku, aku melihat ia menutup bukunya setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya selesai juga ya, Putri?

"Ah Oreki-san, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Eru dengan polos.

"Satu jam yang lalu. Kau benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekitar ya setelah asyik membaca."

"Ma-maaf," katanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Aku pun tidak mempedulikannya. "Umm.. Oreki-san, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangkat bahu, isyarat bahwa kau boleh bertanya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya," ia berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Oreki-san, entah apa yang terjadi kepada diriku sejak perjalanan tempo hari. Perasaanku selalu campur aduk ketika berada di dekatmu. Terkadang, wajahku pun memanas, diikuti dengan detak jantungku yang begerak lebih cepat. Kemarin aku bertanya kepada Ibara-san, kira-kira apa ya yang terjadi kepadaku. Ia diam sebentar lalu menjawab," ada jeda sejenak sebelum Eru melanjutkan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang… bukan, maksudku gestur tubuhnya. Ia gugup? Ada apa ini. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari. Apa yang mau ia katakan?

"Ia bilang, kalau aku menyukaimu, Oreki-san," katanya lugas.

Sekarang berganti diriku yang berubah menjadi tak tenang. Aku sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduk. Aku menundukan wajah. Tampaknya Eru bingung dan bertanya kepadaku.

"Eh ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Ada apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Bisa-bisanya saja kau mengatakan itu dengan wajah tak bersalah. Harusnya ia tahu mengatakan itu di depan seorang laki-laki… hal yang canggung. Aku terbatuk sebentar dan mengangkat wajahku. Menatap sebentar wajah Eru lalu kembali menunduk.

"Celaka! Wajahku pasti memerah barusan!" gumamku dengan hati-hati.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanianku. Kini saatnya aku yang harus mengatakan sesuatu. Aku berdehem.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Ya, hanya perasaanmu saja," kataku dengan tidak yakin. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat dan aku rasa sebentar lagi meledak berkeping-keping.

"Perasaanku saja ya… mungkin kau benar, Oreki-san. Maaf telah membuatmu mendengar hal yang tidak penting dariku."

Ia menunduk sekali dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Ah, aku tidak siap mendengar hal ini.

Sial kau Mayaka!


End file.
